En cuerpo y alma
by Shadow-book
Summary: "Los rayos de la luna no tardaron en iluminar la habitación en donde yacían plácidamente un par de cuerpos unidos tanto en cuerpo como en alma"


La luz sé coló a través de las cortinas mal cerradas, cayéndole directamente en el rostro. Sé removió un poco buscando la comodidad que había perdido de un momento a otro pero lo único que encontró fue el lado izquierdo de la cama vacio.

Decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse de una vez. Desenredo las sabanas de su cuerpo, noto que hacía más frio del que creía, olvido que el otoño estaba a un par de semanas.

-Mmm…-sé quejo ante la situación de no saber qué hacer—San…

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que de nuevo sé escuchara algo por el pequeño departamento. Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cercanos.

La puerta sé abrió con un poco de lentitud, mostrando ante ella a una latina con una charola en las manos.

-Amor, perdón, estaba en la cocina preparándote el desayuno pero no creí que te despertaras tan temprano—Santana dejo con cuidado la charola a lado de la cama para después darle un beso de buenos días a su novia.

-Mmm…-cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto mientras sonreía en el beso-¿Tú, cocinando?, ¿Me tengo que preocupar?

-Jajaja, muy graciosa Britt, aunque no lo creas si sé cocinar, ¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido todo este tiempo en Nueva York?

-¿Comprando comida para llevar?—paso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras con sus brazos la rodeaban por el cuello, comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde su quijada hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para terminar con una pequeña mordida en este.

-Mmm…Britt…no es justo…-cerró los ojos ante el contacto, respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-No es justo… ¿Qué?—susurro con voz extremadamente sexy, según Santana, mientras su mano derecha daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda de su novia.

-El desayuno…sé…sé enfriara—lo ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro que su cuerpo no quiso evitar. Las caricias de Brittany cada vez eran más largas y profundas, el contacto con su piel le quemaba…le quemaba porque no le era suficiente el contacto que recibía.

-A mi me parece todo lo contrario, tú estás todo menos fría—soltó una pequeña risa ante su propio comentario.

-Vamos Britt, sé que te gustara—a Santana cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener el control y ella en verdad quería que Brittany comiera lo que preparo.

-Esto también me gusta y mucho—la mano de Brittany dejo de conformarse con la espalda de Santana para comenzar a jugar en los muslos de la latina.

Santana no supo cómo le hizo pero consiguió que ambas estuvieran en el centro de la cama, acomodándose mejor haciendo que ambos cuerpos encajaran a la perfección, este hecho nunca dejaría de sorprenderlas a ambas.

Brittany sé concentro en quitarle la escasa ropa que traía Santana, decidió que en está ocasión ella tomaría el control, aun tenia las marcas que su novia le hizo la noche anterior, y aunque no le desagradaran ella también quería dejar en claro que le pertenecía.

Brittany hizo un movimiento de cadera que provoco que Santana soltara un fuerte gemido, siguio jugando hasta que consiguió que su mano derecha se colara entre ambas para comenzar a jugar con los labios de la latina sexy.

Brittany estaba totalmente colgada de Santana, sus piernas estaban alrededor de su cadera en un agarre bastante resistente y el brazo izquierdo no permitía que sus torsos estuvieran ni cinco centímetros alejados. La bailarina siguió jugando con su mano derecha mientras daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de su novia y uno que otro chupetón.

A Santana cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantenerlas en esa posición, su adorada novia no dejaba de jugar con ella y eso comenzaba a desesperarla.

-Vamos Britt….deja de…-fue callada con un beso.

-¿Dejo de qué?—pregunto justo después de terminar de besarla. Brittany en verdad estaba disfrutando está situación.

-De…jugar…con…migo…por…favor—fue un gran esfuerzo el simple hecho de decir eso—Te…necesito ya…Britt

-Claro que si…amor—la beso con hambre preparandose para el gran gemido que se avecinaba.

Metió dos dedos de un momento a otro, encontró un ritmo en poco segundos y en menos de lo que alguien lo había hecho, Brittany había conseguido que Santana alcanzara el cielo en un largo y muy fuerte orgasmo.

Saco sus dedos con cuidado mientras deshacía su agarre para poder recibir a su novia mientras está caía exhausta sobre ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que Santana recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración y Brittany le daba pequeñas caricias a su espalda y cabello.

-Eso fue increíble—Santana intento levantarse pero Brittany no sé lo permitió—vamos amor, aun falta el desayuno.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?, ¿No crees que esto es más que suficiente?—ahora si Brittany estaba más que confundida, entendía que un desayuno en la cama podía ser muy emocionante pero definitivamente no más que hacer el amor antes de la comida.

-Es que en si no es el desayuno, es lo que haría en el transcurso—con cuidado sé fue deshaciendo del agarre de su novia, sé acerco a donde había dejado la charola con el desayuno y tomo una pequeña caja—sé que no es la gran cosa y tampoco en un restaurante lujoso y mucho menos ocurrió como yo lo planee pero…

Brittany sé sentó en la cama mientras veía como Santana se acomodaba frente a ella jugando nerviosa con la cajita forrada de terciopelo negro.

-Hemos sido mejores amigas desde siempre, pasamos por cosas malas pero sobre todo buenas, descubrimos nuevos mundo juntas y aun a pesar de las adversidades de una u otra manera siempre hemos estado ahí para darnos una mano amiga. Te lastime mucho en su momento y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso, me arrepiento de haber sido tan ciega para no ver antes todo lo que tenia. Tú lo eres todo para mi Britt, tú sonrisa es lo que me motiva todos los días para ir a soportar a los incompetentes de mis compañeros de trabajo, la luz de tus ojos es la que me guía en el camino obscuro por el cual decidí caminar. Hoy se cumplen 6 años desde que lo hicimos oficial, 6 años de besos en la calle, de tomarte de la mano y decir con la cabeza en alto que soy tú novia, 6 hermosos años sé solo serán comparados con el resto de nuestra vida juntas, y es aquí donde te pregunto…Brittany Susan Pirce, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Las lagrimas de Brittany no sé habían hecho esperar, estas ya estaban por todo el rostro de la bailarina, una sonrisa enorme adornada su rostro y sus ojos no podían tener más luz porque estarían opacando al sol. No podía articular palabra, simplemente abría la boca para volverla a cerrar pero sin perder la felicidad.

-Britt…amor…tienes que res…-no pudo terminar la frase cuando un par de labios sé estampaban con los suyos y unos delgados brazos la estrujaban.

-Si, si, sí, claro que si—comenzó a repartir pequeño besos por todo el rostro de su ahora prometida-¡SI!, Te amo Santana López, claro que me casare contigo.

-¿En serio?—recibió un corto beso en respuesta—muy bien, deja te pongo el anillo.

Las manos de Santana no podía dejar de temblar a causa de la emoción y Brittany simplemente no podía estar mar feliz ante la situación. Cuando al fin pudo terminar de pasar el anillo por el dedo de su futura esposa, levanto la mirada y sé engancho en el azul profundo.

Con extrema lentitud Santana sé acerco para darle un beso lento y lleno de amor, tratándole de hacerle sentir todo lo que ella sentía con esa hermosa caricia. Sus manos la tomaron por su rostro para seguir bajando por su cuello, tocar sus hombros y dar pequeñas caricias en sus brazos. Sé fue recargando hasta que consiguió recostarla con mucho cuidado en la cama. Siguió repartiendo suaves caricias por todo su cuerpo.

Para eso de las 5 de la tarde habían decidido darse un descanso y pedir algo de comer, buscaron entre la gran agenda de Santana de comida con servicio a domicilio. Cuando llego la comida, ellas ya tenían el sillón de la sala invadido con un par de cobertores y unas cuantas películas que no habían ganado en la elección.

Después un par de platos de comida con muchas palomitas y unas cuantas golosinas, tres películas, unos cuantos orgasmos a la cuenta del día, decidieron que lo mejor sería irse a dormir. Hablaron de cómo sería la boda, mañana seria el gran día en el que sé lo anunciarían a todos.

Al llegar a la cama y acomodarse hasta estar lo más juntas posible, sé dieron un último beso en donde sin palabras entendían el "Te amo" que cada una quería dar a conocer aunque ya lo sabían.

Los rayos de la luna no tardaron en iluminar la habitación en donde yacían plácidamente un par de cuerpos unidos tanto en cuerpo como en alma.


End file.
